Bella's Lullaby
by Bella.Cullen1987
Summary: FOR JAYELIWOOD'S SEXY EDWARD CONTEST! What starts out as a simple lesson... becomes something else. LEMON! DUH! Piano Teacher Edward


Sexy Edward Contest:

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Bella's Lullaby**

**Bella.Cullen1987**

**Type of Edward: Piano Teacher**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: AH, AU**

**POV: Edward and a little bit of Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

**EPOV**

As the notes surrounded me I couldn't help but wander off in thought. Her glorious chocolate hair tied up with a ribbon and her bare creamy neck was exposed. I wanted nothing more than to kiss that pale skin, but it would not be professional. Besides, Bella could never like me; she was too much of an angel.

She finished the song and looked up to me, her deep brown eyes entrancing me.

"Amazing" I whispered, shocked to realize I had accidentally said it aloud. "Your playing…amazing…very good" I stuttered, quickly trying to cover up my mistake. She blushed a beautiful shade of red and I had to clench my fists in order to stop from caressing her cheek.

"Edward? Will you play me a song? Please?" she asked sweetly, her voice ringing out like the soft chiming of bells. How could I ever deny her? Sitting down next to her on the bench, taking every opportunity to be closer to her, my body hummed with undeniable longing with the slight brush of her arm against mine.

I let my fingers fly across the keys, the melody surrounding us. It was the lullaby Bella had inspired. Getting to know her during the lessons, I had found myself falling deeply in love with her. However, my melody contained a certain sad tone, because I knew she could never love me back.

When the song came to a close, I took a moment to compose myself before looking up at Bella.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed, an unshed tear pooling in the corner of her eye. "I've never heard it before, what's it called?" she continued curiously.

"I haven't decided yet." I sighed, wishing to tell her the truth. I had titled the piece Bella's Lullaby, for the notes were soft and gentle, just like her. She did not looked surprised to learn that I had composed it.

"Well, I guess we're done here. I should go." She said, hesitantly. "Thanks." She smiled, placing a chaste kiss on my cheek. My heart stopped for a moment only to restart with a thundering force. My pulse raced, as parts of my body came to life. I sat staring at the keys trying to stop myself from ravishing her.

I heard Bella sigh sadly, almost as if she were disappointed in something. She shifted away from me on the bench before grabbing her bag, standing. I stood as well; ready to see her to the door as I normally did, though I never wanted her to leave.

As we walked to the door in an awkward silence, my mind screamed at me to say something. What had she meant by that kiss? Surely it didn't mean anything. Bella tripping on the hall rug broke me from my thoughts and I caught her on reflex.

After a moment, it occurred to me what position we were in. I couldn't seem to remove my arms from her waist as our eyes met, her deep brown pools enveloping my body in warmth.

Before I could realize what she was doing, it happened. Bella's lips caressed mine, kissing me deeply.

It was like a dream, and only when she began to pull away did I realize I was frozen in my place. Quickly I grabbed her and pulled her close, kissing her with all the desire I held. My hands caressed her face, cupping her cheek in my palm. Like water to a dying man, he kisses were my salvation. I knew that after today I could never again go without them.

When we could no longer go without air, I pulled away moving my lips to her slender neck. One of my hands had unconsciously fisted up in a handful of her hair, the other on the small of her back, holding her close. I was sure she could feel how much I wanted her.

Almost as though answering my thoughts she leaned up to my ear. "I want you." She sighed, her warm breath tickling my ear.

"Are you sure? I don't want to move too fast for you." I whispered, my voice strained with need.

With one simple nod I hungrily slid my tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance to the warm haven. Our tongues battled for dominance, dancing together as if they had been forever.

My body began to guide us back to the piano. Using my free hand to pull the ribbon from her hair, I set the chocolate locks free.

Closing the piano gently I lay her down on top, her hair fanning out around her head like a halo. She really was an angel in every way.

"Your so beautiful Bella" I sighed kissing her neck while my hands slipped under her shirt and up her back. Her skin was soft as rose petals and incredibly warm. She pulled away gently and pulled my shirt over my head.

The feel of her small warm hands exploring me was heaven. I moaned loudly into her neck at the contact, my hands instantly going to the hem of her shirt again. Pulling back, I looked into her eyes for permission.

Seeing only love and desire I removed her shirt as well. The sight of her flat creamy stomach called to me and I placed light kisses around her navel.

When I reached the button of her jeans, I undid the button, hoping this wasn't and elaborate dream. She raised her hips, helping slide them down her soft legs. I stared in awe at the beauty spread out before me. The sight of her in front of me, nearly fully undressed, was almost my undoing. I had fantasized countless times about the girl, no woman, spread willingly out before me. Now, when it was actually coming true, I couldn't help but to groan, she was so much better in real life.

She arched her back as I reached behind her and undid the clasp to her bra needing to see and taste her soft mounds for myself. I resisted temptation only long enough to throw the article some where to the side before lavishing the perfect mounds with attention. My tongue went to her left peak, spiraling around it, but never quite touching it. Her hand came up to my hair and pushed my mouth roughly to her nipple and I relented with the teasing. In the mean time my hand cupped the right breast, massaging gently. Just barely passing over the nipple I heard her growl and gave in grabbing it roughly. She cried out and I could feel her panties dampen. I gave it another experimental twist before pulling back. Blowing on the now wet left peak she visibly shuddered. Switching places I sucked on the right while my hand worked the left the same way as the other, pulling, twisting, groping.

My tongue continued to swirl around the hard peaks while one hand undid my jeans. Kicking off my jeans I sighed in relief. Leaving her beautiful mounds my hands began moving down her body. Her stomach muscles tightened when I passed over the skin just below her navel. Ah, a sweet spot. I continued my path until my large hand covered her warm sex. She was so wet for me already.

Pulling away her lace boy shorts, I inhaled her sweet scent deeply. When her hips pushed into my hand I ran my finger up and down her slit, tracing her entrance. She arched again pulling my finger deep inside her. Her deep moan encouraged me to add another digit and move them in and out of her tight, wet heat, as my thumb passed over her bundle of nerves.

"Edward…" Bella moaned softly.

"Yes?" I smiled down at her, gazing into her beautiful eyes. A blush quickly spread across her face and chest. She turned her head away shyly.

"What is it? Tell me what you want." I growled softly in her ear.

"You…. in me… now!" she gasped breathlessly.

"My pleasure." I groaned, quickly discarding my boxers. Pulling a small package from my jeans pocket I tore it open before Bella stole it from my hands. She slowly licked my length once before rolling the latex down my length. I groaned deeply pushing her back down on the glossy piano top.

"I love you," I whispered as my head parted her nether lips. Ever so slowly I pushed my way inside her warm core. I kissed her passionately catching her moans in my mouth. I began rocking slowly, enjoying the feeling of finally making all my fantasies a reality.

"Faster." She moaned. Who would have guessed she was such a vixen? Then again, you know what they say about the quiet ones. I continued moving in and out gaining speed as I went. As her back arched into me I let myself feast on her hard tips.

"Edward…Edward…Hello?" Bella's voice had changed strangely.

"Edward, wake up." She said as I felt a hand shaking my shoulder. Abruptly I sat up, shaking my head to wake up.

"Oh…" I groaned sadly, it had all been a dream. Of course, what was I thinking? A blush covered my cheeks as I was sure Bella was aware of my situation.

"Maybe I can help you with that?" I heard a sexy voice purr in my ear.

**BPOV**

He looked up at me in shock and a blush covered my cheeks. I shouldn't have been so bold. He was my piano teacher for pete sakes. It didn't help that I'm in love with him.

When I had come in for my lesson and heard him moaning I was crushed. Surely he was dreaming of someone much more beautiful than me. But then he moaned my name. I couldn't take it anymore and woke him up, hoping I could make his dream a reality. I guess I had assumed wrong…

…But then he was kissing me.


End file.
